Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: UA - Fairy Tail. Lucy rentre d'une soirée avec ses amis, mais trop alcoolisés, ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger... Après avoir échoué à les convaincre, elle décide de rester et d'appeler un proche. C'est cette décision qui lui sauvera la vie. Amitié, amour, fraternité, OS réaliste


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je bosse sur cet OS depuis environ une semaine. Il m'est venu après une discussion houleuse avec mes parents. Cette situation ne m'est jamais arrivée, de près ou de loin, mais ils me disaient clairement qu'en cas de problème de ce genre, je pouvais les appeler, même en pleine nuit, pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je ne sors pas ou ne bois pas, mais comme je rentre à la fac en Septembre, ils voulaient m'en parler avant. Cet OS m'est alors venu, car ce genre de situation arrive et les mauvaises décisions avec...**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_

 _ **Je donnerai quelques explications en bas, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si un détail vous tracasse...**_

 _ **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je suis distraite en ce moment ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **"Boire ou conduire il faut choisir, mais on ne va tout de même pas rentrer à pied"**_  
(Jean Carmet)

* * *

 **\- Luxus, c'est Lucy. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée de t'appeler à cette heure, je sais que tu bosses demain, mais… je ne peux pas rentrer avec eux. Ici, ce n'est vraiment pas très recommandable, mais Cobra est vraiment torché, et les autres le laisse prendre la voiture. Je ne peux pas rentrer seule, je sais pas quoi faire… J'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher.**

Elle raccrocha et fixa son téléphone de manière insistante. Il devait rappeler. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer avec eux.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Il ne décroche pas. Mais je vais attendre.**

 **\- Tu es sérieuse Lucy ?,** lança une voix suraiguë

Lucy grimaça devant les intonations désagréables que prenait la voix de son ami. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir ainsi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était faite à cette idée. Elle acquiesça lentement, sûre de sa décision mais fébrile quant à leur réaction.

 **\- Oui, je suis sérieuse. Je reste ici pour le moment, et vous devriez en faire de même ! Franchement, les amis, restez là ! On rentrera demain matin, ou on appellera quelqu'un. Mais rentrer maintenant, c'est franchement stupide.**

 **\- Fais pas ta tapette Lucy !,** grogna la même voix **. C'est pas la première fois, et surement pas la dernière ! On gère ! Alors pose ton joli petit cul dans c'te bagnole, qu'on puisse enfin foutre le camp !**

La jolie blonde fit un pas en arrière, faisant crisser son talon sur le sol. Elle ne reculait pas par crainte, mais pour appuyer son refus.

 **\- J'ai dit NON.**

 **\- Comme tu veux princesse…,** déclara un timbre plus posé **.**

 **\- Lucy, s'il te plait… il est tard, vraiment. Et c'est franchement pas très fréquentable ici. Tu ne peux pas rester seule, il va t'arriver malheur ! Vient avec nous, je t'en prie…,** lança une petite voix inquiète.

La blonde s'approcha de l'arrière de la voiture, dont la fenêtre était entrouverte.

 **\- C'est moi qui te le demande Levy. Descend de cette voiture. On appellera Gajeel, Natsu, ou n'importe qui d'autres ! Mais là…**

 **\- Lucy, je sais que ça peut être inquiétant, mais comme le dit Cobra, on l'a déjà fait. On le fait même très souvent. C'est pas bien, mais c'est bien pratique. Tu sais qu'il est le seul à avoir son permis parmi nous…**

 **\- Mais il est complètement bourré ! Vous allez vous tuer ! Je vous en supplie, descendez ! Vous êtes à peu près sobres là, non ? Vous êtes quand même conscients qu'il n'arrive même pas à aligner deux pas sans s'effondrer ?!**

 **\- C'est peut être un ivrogne, mais c'est notre ami et un excellent conducteur. S'il dit qu'il gère, c'est qu'il gère. Au pire, on se fait arrêter et il va en cellule de dégrisement. Ce ne sera pas un mal, il en a bien besoin.**

La blonde trépigna sur place et ébouriffa une nouvelle fois sa tignasse déjà en désordre, et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Léon, je t'en prie. Il dit qu'il gère parce qu'il est complètement bourré ! Il n'a plus aucun réflexe parce qu'il est complètement bourré ! Il va finir dans un arbre parce qu'il est complètement bourré ! Il gère que dalle ! Bordel, quand comprendrez-vous qu'on ne le fait pas à chaque fois ça ?! Quand on comprend qu'il y a un problème, on descend ! On arrive à vous convaincre, Grey et moi !**

 **\- Mon frère n'est pas là, Lucy. Il est avec sa chérie. Alors, pour cette fois, abdique et vient. Il va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai laissée seule.**

Lucy comprit qu'elle avait perdu le combat. Sans son meilleur ami pour les convaincre, et avec la fête surprise de l'anniversaire de Gajeel à préparer, personne ne la suivrai. Levy ne voulait surtout pas se mettre en retard, et Léon n'écoutait jamais personne. Sauf peut-être son frère ainé. Il était fougueux, et sans de quoi le canaliser, il pouvait en devenir dangereux. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'assurance de Cobra venait essentiellement du taux d'alcool incroyablement élevé qui circulait désormais dans son sang. Elle les dévisagea tristement, priant pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien, comprenant que désormais, leur sort lui échappait.

Elle tenta malgré tout une dernière approche

 **\- S'il vous plait… je vais appeler quelqu'un, il nous ramènera aussi vite que cet abruti !**

L'abruti en question lui adressa son plus beau doigt, et Léon l'observa

 **\- Le temps de venir, on sera déjà rentrés. Tu es sûre de toi ?**

Des larmes pleins les yeux, elle acquiesça

 **\- Certaine. Faites… faites attention.**

Cobra fit crisser les pneus, et après un dernier « bye bye poulette », il lâcha les freins. La voiture décolla presque du sol, avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. La jeune fille, désormais seule devant une boite de nuit peu recommandable, décida de se trouver un motel. Ils se trouvaient à plus de 100km de chez eux, où une fête avait été organisée par un ami de Cobra. Ses amis les plus proches, en dehors de Levy, n'avaient pas pu venir, pour différentes raisons. Et, comme Levy était particulièrement instable à cause des examens de fin d'année, elle avait bu plus que de raison. Grey étant resté avec Jubia pour profiter de sa permission, Lucy s'était retrouvée à être la seule responsable sobre de leur groupe d'amis.

La fête s'était bien déroulée, mais encore une fois, le problème avait été le départ. En général, Grey les ramenaient ou leur payait le taxi. Parfois, Luxus se déplaçait même, quand ce n'était pas trop loin. Il grondait souvent sa petite sœur, mais il savait qu'elle avait bien fait, et ne la boudait jamais bien longtemps. Après avoir perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, les jumeaux avaient dut se débrouiller seuls. Aidés de leur grand-père, veuf depuis des années, ils subsistaient comme ils pouvaient. Il enchainait les petits boulots pour finir ses études, et elle était entrée à l'armée avec son meilleur ami. Ils s'en tiraient bien, pour des orphelins. Ils avaient, bien sûr, des amis, des plus-qu'amis, mais ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Si jamais l'un des deux se permettait d'abandonner le second dans ce monde, jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner. C'était pour cela que Lucy était toujours plus que prudente en servant son pays et en sauvant des vies.

* * *

Après avoir marché plus d'un quart d'heure, elle enleva ses chaussures pour continuer à pieds nus. En consultant son téléphone, pour vérifier si son frère ne l'avait pas rappelé, elle constata qu'il était 3 heures passé. Elle composa alors le numéro qu'elle connaissait le mieux, après celui de son frère. Le correspondant décrocha après la seconde sonnerie, et elle soupira de soulagement.

 **\- Que me vaut cet honneur, princesse ?,** lui répondit une voix endormie mais claire.

 **\- Nat's… j'suis toute seule en pleine cambrousse. Cobra était complètement bourré, ils sont tous partis avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas, Natsu, je pouvais pas… Ils vont finir par avoir un accident, mais j'ai pas réussi à les retenir. Léon, Levy, et les autres… ils n'ont pas voulu rester…, déblatéra Lucy avant de reprendre son souffle. Mon frère ne répond pas.**

 **\- Ok, dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher,** répondis posément Natsu. Mais la blonde connaissait suffisamment bien son compagnon pour déceler une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Elle lui dicta l'adresser, et il soupira

 **\- Ok, je suis pas trop loin, 30 minutes max.**

Elle l'entendit fouiller la pièce, prendre ses clés et claquer la porte.

 **\- Tu te mets là où y'a de la lumière, mais éloigne toi un peu des routes. C'est des chauffards pas possibles à cette heure.**

 **\- Promis.**

Elle entendit distinctement le moteur de sa voiture se mettre en route, puis il soupira

 **\- Je suis là le plus vite possible. Ne bouge pas ma puce. J'arrive.**

Elle le remercia doucement et raccrocha. Après avoir suivi ses conseils, elle tenta d'appeler ses amis. Mais, trop occupés à finir la fête dans la voiture, ils ne répondirent pas. Alors elle attendit.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lucy aperçu des phares arriver droit vers. La voiture ralentie, et elle se tendit, avant de reconnaitre la marque. Elle attendit qu'elle s'arrête complètement, et distingua clairement une silhouette descendre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant, soupirant de soulagement.

 **\- Tu es venu…**

 **\- Tu en doutais ?** lui répondit une voix amusée

 **\- Non, mais… je sais pas. J'étais terrifiée, ici, toute seule.**

 **\- Ils vont m'entendre ces abrutis là !,** grogne le rose.

 **\- Non, c'est ma faute… ils voulaient m'emmener, mais j'ai préféré rester ici,** admit la blonde d'une petite voix

 **\- Je sais ma puce, je sais. Et tu as très bien fait. Ils finiront par se tuer. Et je veux que tu sois le plus loin possible d'eux lorsque cela arrivera.**

Natsu ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec le groupe d'amis de sa compagne. Il connaissait Léon par l'intermédiaire de Grey, mais leur relation n'allait pas plus loin. Leur manque de prudence, qui avait maintes fois mise en danger Lucy, lui donnait envie de les frapper. Mais elle les appréciait, alors tant qu'elle faisait attention, il n'en faisait rien. Elle ne sortait pas si souvent avec eux de toute façon. C'étaient des amis de Léon, et Lucy venait pour Grey. Ce soir était une exception, elle avait dit oui avant que Grey ne décommande, finalement occupé avec sa petite amie Jubia. Levy avait convaincu la blonde de venir malgré tout et la voilà, errant au milieu de la route, le regard torturé et plein de larmes. Non, franchement, ils allaient l'entendre ces sales gamins ! Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers sa voiture.

 **\- On rentre à mon hôtel, c'est moins loin que chez toi. Je te raccompagnerai demain.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, soudainement vidée par tout ce stress. Finalement, elle s'assoupi durant le trajet.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle était chaudement emmitouflée dans de grosses couvertures, démaquillée et dans un pyjama bien douillet. Elle s'était endormie juste après l'avoir remercié correctement d'être venu la chercher... La jeune femme sourit aux attentions de son petit ami, et elle se leva en baillant. Elle voulut allumer son téléphone, mais celui-ci avait rendu l'âme, et elle n'avait pas de chargeur avec elle. Alors elle le reposa là où elle l'avait trouvé, et continua son expédition. La chambre d'hôtel était spacieuse, confortable.

Natsu était le chanteur d'un groupe très populaire, et faisait actuellement une tournée tout autour de sa ville natale. Lorsque Lucy l'avait appelé, il venait de finir de ranger la salle et de se coucher, son concert s'étant terminé peu avant. Il s'était déroulé à mi-distance entre la maison de Lucy et la boîte de nuit dans laquelle elle avait passé la soirée, il avait donc pu arriver relativement tôt.

Lucy fini par retrouver son chanteur le téléphone à la main, commandant un solide petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, attendit qu'il raccroche, puis lui bondit dessus, lui arrachant un petit cri bien loin de la virilité typiquement masculine qu'il présentait habituellement. Elle pouffa de rire, et il la fit taire d'un baiser. Finalement, ils déjeunèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, dans leur petit monde. Près de deux heures plus tard, ils remontèrent à bord de la voiture de Natsu pour rentrer.

* * *

Le trajet se fit en musique, avec des imitations douteuses et très fausses des chansons les plus populaires en cette période. L'atmosphère était légère, bien loin de la situation de la veille. Lucy avait presque oublié ses problèmes, son inquiétude pour ses amis, tellement elle se sentait reposée en la présence de son compagnon. La vie était tellement plus belle avec l'homme que l'on aime.

Le jeune homme se gara devant la maison de sa belle, et lui vola un baiser avant de la laisser descendre. Il devait finir sa tournée, de laquelle il restait deux concerts, avant de rester pour quelques mois auprès d'elle. A regret, elle le laisse repartir, et ouvrit le petit portail devant sa propriété. D'un seul coup, toutes ses inquiétudes refirent surface, et elle accéléra le pas pour recharger son téléphone et prendre au plus vite des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle mit sa clé dans la serrure, et la fit tourner. Mais lorsqu'elle actionna la poignée, la porte resta close.

 **\- C'était ouvert…**

L'inquiétude gagne la jeune fille. Son frère travaillait aujourd'hui… serait-ce un cambrioleur ? Tout en restant sur ses gardes, et déverrouilla de nouveau la porte, puis actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement, dans le silence le plus profond. Elle entendit des voix et se tendit, puis passa le pas de la porte et, tout en la gardant ouverte, s'avança discrètement. En apercevant son frère, elle soupira de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle venait d'avoir la frousse de sa vie ! Pourtant, c'était loin d'être terminé ! Sitôt repérée, un homme d'une carrure impressionnante la saisi et l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice.

 **\- Lucy…,** murmura-t-il

Son frère ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions… bien sûr, il lui disait de temps en temps qu'il l'aimait, lui demandai de faire attention à elle lorsqu'elle sortait le soir, la prenait dans ses bras de temps à autres, mais ça… c'était plus qu'un petit câlin. Il l'étouffait littéralement et ne semblait plus capable de la relâcher. Sa surprise passée, un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il était mignon comme ça… elle aurait dû le prévenir qu'elle rentrerait plus tard, il avait dut s'inquiéter. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, qu'elle soit en service ou non. Son sourire disparu lorsqu'elle senti la manche de son épaule droite se tremper. Son frère _pleurait_ ?! Elle eut soudainement peur de ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer… grand-père était-il décédé ? C'était un homme robuste, mais d'un certain âge. Une petite main posée sur l'épaule de son frère le força à reculer, et Mirajane la regarda avec un sourire rassuré mais désolé. Lucy se racla la gorge, évitant le regard dévasté de son frère jumeau. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Qu'on la laisse dans son ignorance bienfaitrice. D'une voix hésitante, elle demanda :

 **\- Que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Elle était habituée à ce genre de situation. Près de 10 ans plus tôt, c'était leur grand-père qui se tenait là, face à eux, leur annonçant le décès de leurs parents. Elle était formée pour rester neutre, pour ne pas se laisser écraser par la peur ou la tristesse.

Luxus tentait tant bien que mal de calmer de lourds sanglots, alors ce fut Mirajane qui prit la parole.

 **\- Lucy… qu'à tu fais la nuit dernière ?**

Et Lucy comprit que cela ne concernait pas son grand père. Il était arrivé quelques choses à ses amis. Elle osa espérer que cela ne fut qu'une simple arrestation, mais son frère n'aurait pas réagis aussi violemment. Surtout qu'elle n'y était pas. La manière dont il l'avait saisie laissait penser qu'il l'avait crue morte… comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Automatiquement, elle commença à pleurer, et son frère lui saisit la main.

 **\- Je… je suis allée en boîte avec des amis. Pourquoi ?! Mira, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répond moi !,** insista-t-elle devant le silence de la blanche.

 **\- Lucy… un accident a été signalé cette nuit, vers 5 heures. Une voiture est sortie de la route, avant de faire plusieurs tonneaux et… d'exploser. Les secours sont arrivés très vite, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les corps ont brûlés, impossible de distinguer les occupants.**

 **\- Non…,** sanglota la blonde, comprenant le sous-entendu de son amie.

 **\- Ils ont trouvés un survivant, en dehors de la voiture. Il aurait été éjecté avant l'explosion, durant les tonneaux, ce qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il est en soins intensifs à l'hôpital. C'était Léon. Tu étais bien à la fête avec lui hier ?**

La jeune fille acquiesça en pleurant. Léon avait survécu. Les 4 autres étaient morts. Cobra, Evergreen, Fried, … Levy… Elle sentit une pression sur sa main, et se demanda si c'était pour la réconforter ou une manière de s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante.

 **\- C'est ce que nous pensions… Nous sommes allés aux urgences, mais les visites étaient interdites. Il est inconscient de toute façon. Luxus a allumé son téléphone et à entendu ton message. Nous…**

 **\- On a cru que t'étais dans cette foutue bagnole !,** termina le colosse blonde à sa place, les dents serrées. On pouvait sentir dans la voix toute la peur et le désespoir de perdre sa sœur. **Tu m'avais appelé pour te ramener, et je n'ai même pas décroché ! J'ai cru que t'étais partie avec eux quand même…**

La blonde secoua la tête et cacha son visage dans le cou de son jumeau. Elle venait de perdre une grande partie de ses amis, mais plus que ça, elle était elle-même passé très près de les rejoindre. Trop près. Elle imaginait bien la peur et les regrets de son frère.

 **\- J'ai… j'ai appelé Natsu. Il était en tournée à côté, j'ai passé la nuit à son hôtel. Puis il m'a ramenée. Je suis tellement désolée Luxus… je n'ai même pas pensé à te prévenir. Mais je pensais pas… je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient vraiment un accident ! Putain, je… je… je les aie prévenus, mis en garde, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était de la paranoïa à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Papa et Maman. Mais c'est réel… ils sont… ils sont morts !**

La blonde parti très vite en crise de larmes, et ce fut au tour de son frère de la réconforter. Il était triste et heureux à la fois de devoir le faire. Sa sœur avait, certes, vécu un drame. Mais qu'il doive la réconforter signifiait aussi qu'elle était vivante.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, vidée par la nuit passée et sa crise de larmes. Il la garda contre elle, précieusement.

Plus tard, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Mira alla ouvrir, et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Natsu, suivit de Grey et Jubia. Ce dernier semblait au 36ème dessous. Il avait, en une nuit, cru sa meilleure amie et son frère morts, puis avait appris que ce dernier était en soins intensifs, en voie de guérison, et ensuite, avait appris par Natsu que Lucy n'était pas dans la voiture cette nuit-là. Il avait alors suivi son ami jusque chez sa sœur de cœur pour s'en assurer lui-même. Il pénétra dans le salon en courant presque, et s'arrêta net devant Lucy, dormant à poings fermés sur les genoux de son jumeau, qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Il se laissait alors tomber sur le siège le plus proche, soufflant de soulagement, des larmes plein les yeux. Jubia vint l'y rejoindre pour l'aider à se calmer. Natsu comprit alors ce qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

 _*Flash Back*_

 **\- Hum… ? M'man, il est 5 heures du matin… c'est beaucoup trop tôt…,** râla le brun.

Sa compagne avait ouvert un œil et l'écoutait parler à sa mère. Soudainement, elle sentit qu'il y avait un problème, en voyant son brun se raidir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il sauta hors du lit.

 **\- Je suis là dans 10 minutes max.**

Et il raccrocha. La bleue ne demanda rien, et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle prit son portable et suivi le jeune homme dans la voiture. Alors, il lui expliqua, luttant pour ne pas céder à la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles, avec le calme militaire qu'on lui enseignait depuis plusieurs années.

 **\- Les secours ont trouvés une carcasse de voiture sur la route 20, il y a une trentaine de minutes. C'est la route qu'on prend généralement pour aller au « Flash Lights ». D'après la plaque, c'est celle de Cobra. Ils ont appelés sa mère, qui a directement appelé la mienne. On ne sait pas encore si y'avais des gens dedans, si c'est un accident ou un feu de joie d'ados bien torchés. Mais hier, ils sont allés en boîte et ne sont pas encore revenus. Ils ne répondent pas au téléphone, ni même Léon et Lucy. Ma mère s'inquiète… je suis sûr que ce n'est rien du tout, mais elle préfère que je sois là.**

La bleue acquiesça calmement, consciente que son petit ami essayait simplement de se raccrocher à l'espoir de les retrouver vivants. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas un feu de joie. C'était un accident, et il y avait des gens dedans. Restait à savoir qui…

Ils se garèrent devant le bureau de police local, où Mme Fulbuster les attendaient déjà, se rongeant les ongles de stress. Le jeune homme descendit et prit sa mère dans ses bras puissants, espérant ainsi la calmer. Elle semblait à deux doigts à peine de la crise de nerf, les yeux pleins de larmes et le visage en proie à de nombreux tics nerveux. Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par la mère de Cobra, les parents de Fried et Evergreen, le père de Levy, Mirajane et Luxus. Ils entrèrent ensemble et attendirent le responsable de l'incident. Ce dernier mit de peu de temps à les rejoindre et invitèrent la famille à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Une fois installés, il prit la parole.

 **\- Bien… nous vous avons contacté au sujet d'un accident de voiture sur la route 20. Nous en savons désormais plus. La voiture accidentée était au nom de Cobra, et des témoins nous ont informés qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'adolescents dans la voiture. D'après eux, il y avait Cobra, qui conduisait, Léon, à la place passager, et 4 autres adolescents à l'arrière : Lucy, Evergreen, Fried et Levy. Ils ont pris la route vers 4 heures, en étant fortement alcoolisés. Le conducteur est sorti de la route et a percuté un arbre avant de faire plusieurs tonneaux. La voiture aurait finalement explosé…**

 **\- Et les passagers ?!,** explosa un parent

 **\- Les pompiers et le samu sont actuellement sur place, en quête d'un éventuel survivant. Mais des corps ont été trouvés dans la voiture. Vu leur état, il nous est impossible de les identifier pour le moment… Mais tout laisse à penser qu'aucun de ses occupants n'a survécu. Je vous présente à tous mes plus sincères condoléances,** déclara l'homme d'une voix la plus neutre possible. Pourtant, il était possible de distinguer des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas souvent d'accident sur leurs routes, et perdre autant de jeunes vies était tout bonnement atroce.

Il n'y eu aucune réaction, au début. Tout le monde essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Ces adolescents traînaient dans les boîtes et étaient souvent imprudents. Mais de là à mourir d'un stupide accident…

Grey mit bout à bout toutes les informations, et en conclue deux choses : il avait perdu son frère, et sa meilleure amie, et ce la même nuit. Deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui… Ses relations avec son frère n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe. Ils ne s'entendaient pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Trop différents sans doute. Grey avait les pieds sur terre, d'une responsabilité et d'un courage à toutes épreuves, le plus fidèle, tandis que son frère était un « jeune branleur de 16 ans qui n'attendait rien de la vie, mit à part le fric et les jolies filles ». Deux opposés. Pourtant, l'annonce de sa mort laissait un vide en lui. Il était fils unique, et cela lui déplaisait fortement !

Et Lucy… il avait toujours crus qu'ils partiraient ensemble, sur le terrain, se sauvant l'un l'autre. Pas qu'un stupide accident de voiture lui enlèverait sa coéquipière, confidente et meilleure amie. C'était irréel… ils y allaient ensemble d'habitude, ils les convainquaient de ne pas conduire d'habitude. Mais il avait voulu profiter de sa petite amie, laissant Lucy y aller seule pendant sa dernière permission. Il l'avait laissée seule, alors qu'ils devaient veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas la guerre, mais Cobra, qui lui avait pris sa meilleure amie. Mais il ne pourra pas la venger. Plus maintenant. L'autre avait payé sa part, de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas les venger. Retenant ses sanglots, d'un calme olympien, il prit sa mère effondrée dans ses bras, mettant sa propre douleur de côté pour soulager un peu celle de la pauvre femme.

Jubia accrochée à son bras, il parcourut la salle du regard. Les parents se serraient les uns, les autres, dans les bras, pour se réconforter. Il reconnut Luxus et voulu aller lui dire un mot, mais renonça. Il avait surtout besoin de Mira, pour le moment. Non… il avait surtout besoin de sa sœur. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais s'entendaient bien, surtout grâce à Lucy, pour Lucy. Il lui confiait la vie de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci partait en mission avec lui. Une relation de confiance s'était établie entre les deux jeunes hommes. Les choses étaient plus dures pour Natsu… Ils se toléraient plus ou moins, mais Luxus était trop protecteur pour s'entendre avec le petit ami de sa sœur, et le montrait clairement. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait plus rien du grand frère impressionnant qui faisait fuir les petits prétendants de sa jumelle. Effondré comme il l'était, il avait besoin de sa compagne pour tenir debout. Oui, songea Grey, il avait définitivement besoin de sa sœur au moment présent…

 _*Fin du Flash Back*_

* * *

Il finit par s'approcher de la jeune femme endormie et passa une main sur sa joue, un sourire non dissimulé sur le visage. Il l'avait retrouvée. Sa précieuse coéquipière… Il songea à ce qui avait suivi l'annonce du commissaire…

* * *

 _*Flash Back*_

Ce fut bientôt trop dur pour Mme Fulbuster que de rester au milieu de ces familles éplorées, et elle sorti avec son fils et sa belle-fille. Le commissaire, d'un seul coup, bondit hors de son bureau pour rattraper la famille. Il avait un air triste, causé par la dernière tragédie, mais un sourire attendri avait pris la place de la moue attristée.

 **\- Mme Fulbuster, nous avons des nouvelles…**

La femme lui jeta un regard neutre, dans lequel brillait une lueur dévastée.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous donc encore à m'annoncer ? Mon mari est déjà mort et mon aîné est ici…** , lança-t-elle, acerbe.

 **\- Nous avons reçu des informations provenant de l'accident. La voiture a brûlé, mais un corps a été retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin. Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé de la voiture lors des tonneaux, quand la porte passagère a été arrachée.**

 **\- Et ?!** La pauvre femme n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et pleurer tout son soûl.

 **\- Et votre fils cadet est vivant, madame… il est en chemin pour l'hôpital le plus proche. Il a quelques plaies mais rien de grave. Il serait admis aux urgences au cas où son état se serait dégradé durant le trajet, mais il est stable pour le moment.**

La femme tomba en pleurs dans les bras du pauvre commissaire, un peu perdu. Grey mit plus de temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Son petit frère avait survécu. Deux sentiments bien distincts et opposés s'agitèrent en lui. Du soulagement, intense et indescriptible, de ne pas être l'enfant unique. De ne pas avoir perdu son petit frère. Et une colère froide, puissante, sauvage. Son frère était vivant, et il en était heureux, oui, mais… Lucy était toujours morte. Il s'était fait une raison, acceptant la mort de deux des êtres les plus importants de sa vie, et, quelques parts, la plus difficile à accepter fut celle de sa coéquipière. Il aimait son frère, certes, mais leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe… Lucy était sa sœur, plus que Léon était son frère. Il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de son frère, et en avait souffert. Mais Léon était Léon, et Lucy était Lucy. Et Léon était vivant, alors que Lucy était morte. A ce moment précis, et Grey se haït pour cela, il aurait préféré l'inverse…

Avaient suivis les embrassades, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, … Léon était vivant, sous sédatif pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de ses multiples contusions. Grey se jura de prendre soin de lui un maximum, de prendre soin de son petit frère. Il avait failli le perdre, il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu aujourd'hui. Il se comporterait comme un frère, non pas comme un soldat jamais là. Lucy l'aidait à se rattraper, généralement, et ils accompagnaient Léon à ses soirées lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en service. Ainsi, ils le surveillaient et il n'avait pas à supporter Cobra et ses blagues vaseuses. Ils rentraient en vie, sans accident, avec la voiture de Grey ou d'un ami, voir un taxi. Sans Lucy, l'armée avait moins de sens. Il passerait du temps avec son frère, profitera de la vie et de sa famille.

 _*Fin du Flash Back*_

* * *

Lucy était vivante, mais il gardait ses résolutions. Il lui en parlerait, il était persuadé qu'elle accepterait. De toute façon, Luxus aurait besoin de retrouver sa sœur pendant un moment, et lui, son frère.

Il jeta un regard entendu avec Natsu, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il dériva à Lucy, sous le regard tendre et protecteur du blond. Elle était là, et aucun des trois ne permettrait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Plus tard, bien après que Luxus l'ai déposée sur son lit, Lucy se réveilla. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un foutu cauchemar, mais bel et bien la réalité. Une réalité cruelle, certes, mais réelle. Léon avait survécu de justesse, et elle s'imaginait bien le soulagement de Grey à cette annonce. Les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, mais le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que telle ou telle chamaillerie. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle sursauta en sentant deux paumes chaudes se poser de chaque côté de ses hanches, et passe une main en arrière, sur la nuque du nouveau venu.

 **\- Comment tu te sens Luce ?**

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre, puis posa la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

 **\- Vivante. Triste, mais vivante.**

Il la serra plus fort encore.

 **\- Si j'avais su ce qu'il s'était passé avant… on aurait pu les prévenir, ou quelques chose du genre. Je me suis pas douté une seule seconde que les autres pouvaient te croire morte… Quand j'ai croisé Grey et Jubia, j'ai cru qu'ils hallucinaient complètement…**

 **\- Je sais,** murmura-t-elle **. C'est surréaliste tout ça… Nous on prenait du bon temps pendant qu'ils pleuraient ma mort. Puis elle tiqua, comment va Grey ?**

 **\- Comme tu peux t'en douter. Il a eu très peur, pour Léon, mais surtout pour toi.** Il resserra sa prise sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. **Il tient énormément à toi, tu es plus qu'une sœur pour lui… Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'ai appelé. Tu n'es pas montée avec eux, et je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans la situation de Grey… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je t'avais crue morte.**

Elle se retourna alors et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand le manque de souffle les sépara, il la prit par la main…

 **\- Suis moi** , souffla le jeune homme, **je pense que certaines personnes veulent te voir…**

Elle acquiesça et lui suivi, comme demandé. Le salon était calme, mais on entendait les bribes d'une discussion dans le jardin.

 **\- Ils voulaient pas te réveiller, alors ils sont sortis discuter dehors.**

La conversation s'interrompu à le seconde où Lucy fut aperçue. Son frère la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne avec douceur, tandis que Natsu regagnai sa place, les laissant tous les deux. Puis, Luxus rejoignit Mirajane et Grey se planta face à Lucy. Il ne semblait pas en revenir, pose une main tremblante sur sa joue, puis la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort.

 **\- P'tain… tu m'as fait tellement peur fillette…**

 **\- Pardon,** souffla la concernée.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, sous le regard protecteur des personnes autour d'eux. Les choses étaient à peu près revenues à la normale. Bientôt, Léon sortirait de l'hôpital, alors ils pourraient l'engueuler pour son inconscience. Mais pour le moment, ils attendraient…

* * *

Le temps avait passé. Aujourd'hui, ils enterraient leurs amis. L'accident avait pris 4 vies, 4 adolescents plus ou moins responsables qui avaient la vie devant eux. Qui n'avaient désormais plus de vie tout court. Il avait été décidé qu'ils seraient enterrés dans un petit cimetière privé, juste à côté de l'internat du village. Cet internat sauvait des jeunes perdus pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. 3 victimes en faisaient partie, alors ils seraient tous enterrés là.

Ils avaient organisés une petite cérémonie, tous vêtus de noir. Debout à côté de bancs vides, ils attendaient l'arrivée des cercueils. Au premier rang, les familles des victimes, endeuillées. Au second rang, le reste des familles et les survivants, Léon et Lucy, avec leurs proches. La jeune femme s'avança, les dents serrées et les yeux embués. Elle prit place devant un petit micro, face à l'assemblée. Elle prit sa respiration une fois… deux fois… puis se redressa. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, larmoyants, des parents des victimes.

 **\- Je ne connaissais pas bien Ever et Fried. C'était des camarades, des voisins… nous sommes tous voisins dans cette petite ville. On se connait tous… J'avais déjà croisé Cobra, lors de soirées, mais … nous n'étions pas très proches. Je…je connaissais bien Levy, en revanche. C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie, joyeuse et joueuse. Elle était très intelligente, toujours prête à aider son prochain. Je sais… je sais que vous êtes conscients que j'étais là, ce soir-là. Vous vous dites surement que j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû, les convaincre de descendre. J'ai essayé… vraiment… mais ils étaient alcoolisés, et tellement sûrs d'eux. L'on m'a suffisamment répété quels sont les dangers de l'alcool, et j'ai mon lot de danger dans l'armée. Je savais vers quoi ils allaient, j'ai essayé de les raisonner. L'alcool renforce ce sentiment que nous avons tous lorsque nous sommes en soirée, celui d'être invincibles, plus puissants ou intelligents que les autres… Quelque part, ils savaient eux aussi ce qui les attendait, mais c'était le « jeu », que de prendre le risque. L'alcool devait rendre ça excitant, l'impression de braver les interdits, de se rebeller.**

Elle reprit sa respiration

 **\- Ne blâmez pas Cobra, sous prétexte qu'il était le conducteur. Tous ceux qui sont restés dans cette voiture savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Ils en étaient peut-être moins conscients à cause de l'alcool, mais Cobra aussi… ils sont tous aussi coupables les uns que les autres. Mais le principal coupable est très déterminable. L'alcool est meurtrier…**

* * *

 _ **« S'il se passe un truc moche, on boit pour essayer d'oublier, s'il se passe un truc chouette, on boit pour le fêter, et s'il ne se passe rien, on boit pour qu'il se passe quelque chose »**_

(Charles Bukowski)

* * *

Alors, quelques précisions :

Grey ne déteste pas son frère, du moins pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Mais leurs relations ne sont pas au beau fixe, ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Je rappelle que Lucy et Grey sont des soldats, des militaires, et que Léon est un ados qui est du genre à sortir et à collectionner les nanas... Forcément, une trop grande différence d'âge casse les relations, ou, du moins, les affaiblis.

Par rapport aux âges, je dirais que Lucy, Luxus, Natsu et Grey doivent avoir la vingtaine. Les autres, comme Levy, Gajeel, ... sont plus fin de lycée / début de fac... je n'ai pas donné d'âge précis, car ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ici. Ils ont quand même accès à l'alcool grâce a Cobra, qui a environ 20 ans également, un permis plus ou moins valide et une voiture (avait...).

Levy et toute la clique sont des amis de Léon, mais Grey et Lucy les accompagnent pour les surveiller. Ils le font assez souvent, c'est pourquoi Lucy considérait les victimes de l'accident comme ses amis...

Pour les places dans la voiture : oui, 5 personnes, et pourtant ils voulaient que Lucy vienne aussi... les ados se foutent souvent des réglementations, j'en ai déjà vu se foutre dans le coffre ! Disons qu'ils étaient deux à l'avant (Cobra et Léon) et trois à l'arrière (Evergreen, Fried et Levy), quatre si Lucy était montée. C'est également un point qui tracassait Lucy, mais moins que le taux d'alcoolémie plus qu'élevé du conducteur... Généralement, Grey les accompagne avec sa voiture, mais il voulait rester avec Jubia, et Lucy avait déjà accepté la sortie...

Voilà voilà ! Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions !

Des gros bisous, merci de m'avoir lue et merci pour vos reviews !


End file.
